sonicrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost the Hedgehog
Ghost was a clone of Shadow that Eggman created while trying to continue his grandfathers work. Shadow broke into the lab he was be held in. His intent was to destroy Ghost; but after he saw that his clone was a mere baby he decided to raise him as his brother. Shadow went on to name the child Ghost. Ghost takes after his brother who was his main role model and from whom he recieved most of his training from. Shadow taught him many tricks one of which was how to transform into the powerful Super Hedgehog. Being clever; to keep up with his name he invented tech that allows him to turn invisible and phase threw walls. When Ghost was around the age of 11 G.U.N agents found the two hedgehogs and planned to terminate them. Shadow stayed back to hold them off and ordered Ghost to leave. Ghost did as he was told and left. Unknown to either of them Eggman followed the agents and arrived moments later. He ordered a full strike on the area. Ghost watched as a bomb dropped from the sky and destroyed the land. The shock wave blasted Ghost away and into a ravine. He swore revenge on the G.U.N and Eggman. One day when walking through the forest he found the silver Chaos Emerald and he now holds on to it. On his travels he met a little chao that stuck with him. He named him Shade and cared for him. After awhile he started to look alot like Ghost. 'Camera shy' Ghost doesn't like to be caught on camera. The photos that he is in are the only ones people have of him. He moves quick and stays on his toes to avoid being caught. His name among the civilians is "Green Streak" because that's all people see when he passes. Partner troubles He himself doesn't like Nanos even though they are partners. They often fight alot and cause destruction at times. He created a conterpart to Ghost's White Ring. It is called the Dark Ring and has the same power as White Ring. It took over whatever good Nanos had left in his body. He destroyed cities in mere seconds getting the attention of Ghost in the process. Ghost confronted him and led him to Angel Island for one last battle. He was destroyed by Ghost but the ring lived on. 'Ghost the Werehog' In the time of Sonic The Werehog Ghost went off to fight sonic and stop his rampage. Though the battle was a victory Ghost was bitten by Sonic turning him into Ghost The Werehog. He gained control of the form and doesn't lose control and goes on a killing spree. He uses it when he fights stronger opponents. 'Fighting Style' He is far sronger than his brother or Sonic. Ghost can pin point weaknesses and flaws in an opponent and their fighting style. Being one to analyze situations before fighting; he is a fromidable fighter. Ghost has a sword which has a slot to put his Chaos Emerald. This adds a huge amount of power and he can funel Chaos blast through it. Ghost is a master of Ju-Jitsu, Tae Kwan Do,Aikido,Muay Thai, Ninjutsu,Thaijutsu,and a few other martial arts. He often refers to the techniques such as the homing attack and such other moves as primative forms of combat. This however does not mean these range of attacks are not in his combat arsenal. Ghost is also a skilled swords men even going back in time (with the help of Soul) in order to train with the greatest swordsmen to ever live Miyamoto Musashi. His training was intense but was worth it. He became greatly skilled and a powerful swordsmen. He can also fire his quils out as projectile weapons. He also uses telekinesis to lift objects up and fire them at his opponents. Ghost also has the ability to turn Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds. This adds alot of power to Ghost's attacks making them super strong. 'Ghost's Family' He lives with his sister Wraith and his girlfriend Starla. One day Ghost and Starla were visited by a young man by the name of Soul. He claimed to be there son from the future a warned them of the coming of a Dark Ring user. He told him he doesn't have any names but that he was coming. Soul decided to stay and hep fight when the time came. Soul then got a message from his timeline and had to go back before the fight took place. Against his better judgement he left. Shortly after Soul left Ghost and Starla had their very first child. It was a healthy baby girl that they named Tatyana. Even though he is not blood he considers Tyro his brother. Another one of his partners he considers as family is Phenos. Meeting Ash On his travels he met a hedgehog named Ash . The two didn't get along well at the start and fought numerous times. One day Ash was being attacked by G.U.N agents and Eggman's bots at the same time; Ghost came to the rescue taking out the bots while Ash took out the G.U.N agents. Ash thanked Ghost for his help and agreed to be on Ghost's team. The two are now rivals and like to spar together often. Personality He Is usually very quiet. He will never back down from a fight and isn't cocky. Appearence He looks alot like Shadow but has green highlights instead of red and his shoes are blue. Techniques *All moves of Sonic and Shadows *Chaos Turret *Phasing through things *Invisibility *Telekinesis *Flight *Super Chaos Blast *Wind Tsunami *Chaos Shuriken *Mega Ton Punch *Elemental control *Analyze and copy moves *Time control (Copied from Phenos) *Million ring blast *Ring Absorbtion Technique Forms *Super Ghost *White Ring Ghost *Super White Ring Ghost *Hyper Ghost *Dark Super Ghost *Ghost the Werehog *Ultra Super Ghost *Ultra Super White Ring Ghost *Infinity Absolution Camera Shots and other photos Themes Category:Hedgehog Category:Pages added by SuperTanks Category:Male Category:Super Hedgehog users Category:Ghost's family